otherholidayspecialsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mouseinphilly
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Other Holiday Specials Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Articles Hey, I just created a bunch of articles. I tried to put title pictures on some of them. If you need any specific help, please let me know! Jack5555 21:02, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Logo and Favicon I will be getting Photoshop in the coming weeks (which I have had lots of experience with), so I will be able to make a logo and favicon for the Wiki. I was just wondering if that would be alright with you. Jack5555 20:19, February 3, 2010 (UTC) What do we do about this? It seems that before you got this Wiki up and running, one of our fellow users from the Christmas Specials Wiki started up a Valentine Specials Wiki that seems to cover not only Valentine specials, but also generic romance-themed TV episodes that have little or nothing to do with the holiday. The question is, what do we do about it? Do we move its articles here and try to close it down, or do we just not cover Valentine specials here? If the latter, does this mean we have to make a Halloween Specials Wiki too? --JeremyCreek 23:02, February 11, 2010 (UTC)